


Joyeuses fêtes en retard

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [157]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherhood, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko et James sont en retard, Robert est à peine surpris.





	Joyeuses fêtes en retard

**Author's Note:**

> CHEH DORTMUND pardon

Joyeuses fêtes en retard

  
Rob n'était pas surpris que Niko ait du retard. En fait, il n'était plus beaucoup surpris par grand chose quand ça touchait à Niko. La dernière surprise en date remontait à la fois où il l'avait surpris en train de coucher avec James dans les vestiaires du centre. Ouais, ça avait été une grosse surprise. Robert n'avait plus besoin d'envoyer un message à son frère tant il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, il avait compris la leçon : Niko pouvait admettre tous ses torts mais absolument jamais celui d'être en retard quand il était avec James. Même à Noël ils seraient en retard, Rob ne serait pas surpris qu'ils le soient parce que l'ambiance entre eux serait devenue plus intense. Il aurait dû inviter Hasan pour passer le temps, ou même Gio (même si ça faisait un bout de chemin depuis le Brésil). La prochaine fois il fixerait l'horaire à une heure plus tôt pour être sûr de ne pas rester totalement seul chez lui sans rien avoir à faire à part ruminer face aux conquêtes de son frère.

  
Et quand finalement Niko arriva, avec une heure de retard, Robert ne fut pas surpris de devoir aussi prendre James dans ses bras, il ne commenterait pas leurs cheveux désordonnés et le fait que leurs vêtements étaient froissés, ça n'avait pas un grand intérêt. En revenant de sa cuisine, malgré son air presque ahuri (ou plutôt il aurait pu dire qu'il était mort à l'intérieur), Robert n'était toujours pas surpris de voir James embrasser Niko. Peut-être devait-il à son tour embrasser quelqu'un pour avoir leur attention, car aucun des deux amoureux ne semblait prêt à détourner le regard de l'autre. La prochaine fois, Robert leur paiera une chambre d'hôtel, ça lui empêchera de passer la nuit à entendre Niko et James ''s'amuser'', Robert n'avait absolument rien contre eux, mais il devait avouer qu'il y avait des progrès à faire des deux côtés.

  
Fin


End file.
